ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trust
Story Mecha wipes his brow, satisfied with his work. Ryder was working with him, as the Tenn-Speed is completed. Ryder: Whew! That Khoros engine block fit perfectly. Mecha: What’d you expect?! I’m a master with the tool. Kevin: So? You going north? Ryder: I’m not sure yet. But I think heading in that direction will help decide. Kevin: Count me in then. Argit: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can’t just leave me here alone with Mecha! Kevin: You won’t be alone. You’ve got Grick and Grack. Argit: That’s even worse! Mecha: Then go with them! I don’t need you! I’ll just take those two out if they annoy me too much. Kevin: So they’ll be gone by the end of the day? Mecha: Most likely. Ester: Hey. (Ester walks in.) Is my, request ready? Mecha: Ah yes. You have good taste. Mecha goes to a covered bike, pulling the cloth off it. It reveals a purple motorcycle, in an Iron 883 design. Ryder: (Whistles) Sweet. You name it yet? Ester: Not yet. Does it need a name? Ryder: Probably not. But it’d be nice. Alright. Time for a test run with it. End Scene Ryder, Ester, and Kevin ride their bikes down a highway, Argit in Kevin’s sidecar. Ester does a wheelie, howling with excitement. Kevin: (To Ryder) You never let her drive before? Ryder: Oh, she’s driven before. But it usually didn’t last this long. Ester: Look! An arch! The group crosses a bridge, the Arch in the distance. Kevin: Welcome, to St. Louis, Missouri! They drive into downtown St. Louis, passing by the Arch. Ester is in marvel, when a honk occurs. Ester looks and swerves, as a large motorcycle group cuts the group off, all going across. Ryder looks, seeing Turbine. Ryder: Turbine! Ryder revs after them, pulling up to Turbine. She looks, as Ryder presses the helmet, changing it to small helmet form, revealing his face. Turbine: Ryder! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes! Baron! Road Rage! Guess who’s back! Turbine speeds up to the front, Ryder and Road Rage joining. Road Rage: Whoo-wee! It’s Ryder! Baron: Welcome back, champ! Glad you’re with us again! Ester and Kevin follow near the end of the pack. Ester: Who are they? Kevin: Ryder’s old motorcycle gang. At least, their leaders anyway. Argit: Did he forget that they left him to die by the hands of bounty hunters?! Kevin: Or at least choosing not to remember. Fistrick: Kevin-bro! Fistrick pulls back, right next to Kevin. Corvo follows as well. Kevin: Fistrick! Fistrick: Glad you found Ryder-bro with ease. Kevin: No thanks to you guys! Fistrick: Eh, it all worked out! Argit: Yeah, it did! We all lived! Fistrick: Come on, bros! We’re on a spree! End Scene That night, the Road Crew took to the streets, the city blaring with the sound of engines roaring. The members began looting the town, breaking into stores and taking what they wanted. Baron, Turbine, Road Rage and Ryder watched, Ryder uneasy. Ryder: So, you guys have moved up a bit, have you? Baron: You were gone for a while. We restored the old group, our numbers hitting at least thirty. After doing what we wanted with you, we decided it was time to make a name for ourselves. Turbine: These hot-blooded boys all have less impulse control than you. Had to beat a couple of them to keep them in line. But it ain’t like the old days. Road Rage: It’s even better! We get to smash everything! Ryder: What about the police? Surely they don’t put up with this. Baron: They learned a while ago not to interfere. Road Rage: We’re like the city of Gotham. No one can stop us! Later that evening, the Road Crew is in a warehouse, enjoying themselves on the spoils of the night. They have several things of food, drink, among other things. Fistrick is arm wrestling with another member, while Corvo, Kevin and Argit are conversing with other bikers. Ester is alone in the corner, uneasy. She watches Ryder with Baron, with a scorn on her face. Turbine: First time Ryder’s ignored you for other company? (Turbine plops down besides Ester, startling her.) Ester: Huh?! What, Turbine: I’ve known that boy since he was a youngling. He’s a good kid, but I don’t think this is his place anymore. He’s changed too much, and I hope you’re the reason. Ester: Me?! (She blushes) I, Turbine: Relax, girl. You’re lucky to have him. Just keep him straight, got it? She takes a drink from her pitcher, and leaves the table. Ester, mustering up courage, gets up and goes over to Ryder. Ester: Ryder? Isn’t it about time we were going? I thought we were heading north. Ryder: I was sorta thinking hanging with the crew for a while. Besides, you hated the last time we went north. Ester: I did. But, I was hoping to go to Mt. Rushmore. It sounds amazing. Baron: Nothing exciting about some dead guys’ faces in stone. This is where the good life is, in a populated city full of luxuries, ours for the taking. Ester: Ryder, can I talk to you, alone? Ryder gets up, walking over with Ester. Ryder: Alright. What’s up? Ester: I’m not comfortable here. These guys are a gang of roughens. They’re thieves, criminals! Ryder: And family. Ester: You don’t even know most of them! Only a few of them are part of your old family. And people change. I don’t think they’re the same people you used to know. My family, the Kraaho, changed under Seebik’s leadership. Ryder: Well, unlike your family, mine is the same and hasn’t changed. Ester: Or maybe you don’t want to see it. Voice: Ah! Ryder and Ester rejoin the others, one of the bikers down on the ground. Fistrick was standing over him, having punched him. Fistrick: This guy was talking about trying to take over, Baron bro. Baron: Good work, Fistrick. Now, to eliminate the threat. Baron pulls out a gun, startling Ryder and Ester. Ryder: Baron! What are you doing?! Baron: Making an example out of this chump. Anyone who defies me is road kill. Ryder: But, we never killed before! This isn’t the way of the Road Crew! Baron: Things change. Today, it is. Baron pulls back the hammer, and fires at the biker. Ester stands over him, her body stretching to take the impact. She launches the bullet upward, taking out a light. Baron: Get her! The bikers charge at Ester, who jumps to dodge. She stretches her arm to the ceiling to pull away, but Fistrick jumps, grabbing her and dragging her down. Ester lets go, allowing the elasticity to shoot down and slam her arm into Fistrick, who takes it, slightly dazed. Ester is surrounded, the bikers wielding pipes and blades. Baron: Ryder. Get rid of her. Ryder: What? Road Rage: You’re one of us, ain’t you? You gotta take her out for the safety of the crew. Ryder, face grim, walks forward. Turbine watches, uncertain what will happen. Ryder enters the circle, Ester terrified. Ester: Ryder. Please. Ryder: I’m sorry. (Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Wildvine: But I’m leaving the Road Crew now. Wildvine turns, stretching his arm, punching Baron away. The bikers charge in, as Ester and Wildvine fight them off. Ester kicks several of them away, as Wildvine stretches his fingers to lift and toss them. Ester stretches away, as Wildvine throws seed bombs, a knockout gas taking out the members. Road Rage swings a chain, wrapping around Wildvine. Road Rage: And here I thought you were tough! Road Rage pulls on the chain, it tearing through Wildvine’s body. It regenerates and remerges, Road Rage with a shocked look on his face. Wildvine: And I forgot you were dumb! Road Rage charges at Wildvine, when he swings a root leg, slamming it into Road Rage. Road Rage goes crashing down. Baron: Enough! Wildvine and Ester turn, seeing Baron holding a blowtorch to Kevin. Baron: Surrender or he dies. Kevin: Anytime now, Ryder! Wildvine and Ester stand down, Wildvine reverting. The bikers pin them to the ground, tying their hands and feet in zip ties. Baron: Now, I know exactly what to do with them. End Scene The bikers ride to the Mississippi River, at the docks. Weights are attached to Ryder's and Ester's legs. Road Rage tosses Ryder into the water, as Turbine throws Ester. Baron: Such a shame, Ryder, that you had to grow a conscious. The flaw of you leaving my care. Let’s ride, boys! The Road Crew rides off, Turbine looking back, upset. Ryder and Ester are sinking, holding their breath. Ester tries to squeeze her hands out of the zip tie to no avail. Ryder attempts to activate the Omnitrix, again with no luck. Suddenly, a knife drops in front of Ester, her grabbing it. She swims over to Ryder, and starts sawing at his zip tie. She breaks it partially, when her breath gives out, exhaling a huge bubble. She finishes the cut, as she floats away, semi-conscious. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Bullfrag. He moves his legs, breaking the zip tie, and swims over to Ester. Bullfrag inhales deeply, as his chest inflates, filled with oxygen. He floats up to the surface, bringing Ester with him. They break the surface, Bullfrag gasping for breath. Ester wasn’t breathing, as Bullfrag extends his tongue, wrapping around the dock. He pulls them in, and starts doing chest compressions on Ester. She coughs up water, and then starts gagging and coughing, sitting up. Ester: (Gasping for breath) Air! Bullfrag: Yeah. We got lucky there, doll. I wonder where that knife came from? Voice: You didn’t lose it, did you? Bullfrag and Ester turn, seeing Kevin. Ester: Kevin? Kevin: You didn’t really think I’d let you die, did you? Come on. I got our bikes. We can flee and they’ll be none the wiser. I’ll get Argit and Bullfrag: No. Kevin: Sorry? Bullfrag: They’re hurting innocents. Innocents who don’t stand a chance. We used to just ride and take on authority, people who could take it. But they’ve gone too far. (The Omnitrix times out, Bullfrag reverting.) Ryder: I plan on taking them out. Kevin: Alright. What’s the plan? End Scene The Road Crew is out and about again, pillaging everything in sight. Baron, Turbine and Road Rage are watching from atop a hill on the road. Turbine: Did we really have to throw Ryder into the river? Baron: He’s a threat. Turbine: Only because he wouldn’t listen to you! Baron: Like I said, a threat. Road Rage: He didn’t listen. I’ll miss him. But let’s ride and play! Road Rage revs the engine, riding off. Baron rides after him, Turbine remaining behind. Something touches her shoulder, as she turns, freaked out. She sees Ester’s arm stretching down an alley, in surprise. Turbine: She’s alive. Which means he is. (She looks down the road, watching Baron and Road Rage in the distances.) Sorry, Baron. But I ain’t getting my butt kicked today. Argit is riding with Corvo, when Kevin pulls up. Kevin: Hey! You’re my riding partner! Argit: So, what do you care? Kevin: We’re getting out of here. Our time here is over. Argit: Huh. Alright. Later, Corvo. Argit hops off Corvo’s bike, landing in Kevin’s side car. Corvo: Wait! What are you talking about?! Kevin pulls away, riding off. The Road Crew bikers ride through the city, when crystal shards hit a biker’s tire, popping them. The biker spins out of control, flying off, crashing to the ground. Other bikers see this, when more bikers wipe out from popped tires. Biker 1: What’s going on? Biker 2: Must be bad tires. Biker 3: What’s that?! Two bikers approach Diamondhead, which slices through their bikes with blade hands. The bikers fly forward, as Diamondhead fires crystal shards, destroying several more bikes. The bikers start to get up, surrounding Diamondhead. Biker 2: You ruined my bike! Biker 4: Let’s get him! They all charge, as they attack with fists and pipes. Diamondhead stands still, taking them, the bikers falling to the ground. Diamondhead touches his hands to the ground, crystals glowing, encasing their lower bodies. They all groan as they try to break free, Diamondhead walking off. Baron and Road Rage are riding, when Corvo pulls up to them. Corvo: Baron! Something’s happening! Kevin bolted! Baron: I figured he wouldn’t last. Road Rage: Hold on. Where’d Turbine go? Baron looks around, seeing Turbine nowhere in sight. Baron: Traitor. She’ll die next. Let’s find this threat. The three ride through the city, finding bikes destroyed left and right, bikers trapped in crystal. Baron: Ryder. Diamondhead throws a punch at Fistrick, who catches it, holding Diamondhead in an armpit hold. Diamondhead grows crystal stilts from his feet, rising into the sky. He spins, throwing Fistrick off. Fistrick crashes to the ground, groaning. Diamondhead lands on the ground, bullets bouncing off him. Diamondhead turns, seeing Baron. Baron: So, this the way it’s gonna be? Diamondhead: You meant everything to me. But like my father before me, you broke my trust. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, Baron driving to dodge. Road Rage drives around, swinging a chain around Diamondhead. Diamondhead catches it, pulling Road Rage in, punching him away. Baron rams Diamondhead, Diamondhead skidding across the ground to keep it grounded. Diamondhead lifts the bike into the air, and slams it into the ground, Baron flying off. Diamondhead thrusts his fist into the ground, crystals growing and impaling the bike, destroying it. Diamondhead: Game over. Diamondhead charges forward, grabbing Baron. He encases him in crystal, as he walks off. Baron: You think you can just walk away?! No one escapes the Road Crew! Road Rage charges Diamondhead, who catches his fist, encasing him in crystal. The Omnitrix times out, as Ryder walks away. He presses a button on his helmet, as the Tenn-Speed pulls up. He gets on, riding off. The sun is rising, as Ryder joins Ester, Kevin and Argit outside of town. They ride off, Argit looking back. Argit: So, you really took him down? Ryder: Yeah. The police will have some fun getting them out of the crystal, but he’s not going anywhere. Argit: (Chuckles) Got to say, didn’t think you had it in you. To turn on Baron like that. Ryder’s face is stern, as he pulls ahead of the others. Ester: Will he be alright? Kevin: It’ll take time. And a goal. We’re heading north. I think he plans on joining the Plumbers. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit *Turbine Villains *Road Crew **Baron Highway **Road Rage **Fistrick **Corvo Aliens Used *Wildvine *Bullfrag *Diamondhead Trivia *Ryder's views of the Road Crew change, officially making them villains. **The only one who isn't is Turbine. *Bullfrag is used intentionally for the first time. *Ryder decides to head to Mt. Rushmore. **Whether he's officially decided to join the Plumbers or not is still unknown. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10